1. Field
The field of the inventions described herefollowing may best be characterized as information systems having position measuring capacity combined with attitude indication facility and more particularly by information systems which interact with a database of data elements having geometric descriptors associated therewith.
2. Prior Art
Applicants"" copending U.S. patent applications having Ser. Nos. 09/110,572 and 09/163,746 each relate to information systems which interact with a database of data elements having geometric descriptors associated with the data elements, however, those systems each rely on the devices having a means of determining the pointing direction of a directional reference associated with the device.
While the systems and inventions of the art are designed to achieve particular goals and objectives, some of those being no less than remarkable, these inventions have limitations which prevent their use in new ways now possible. These inventions of the art are not used and cannot be used to realize the advantages and objectives of the present invention.
It should be understood that all of the herein referenced materials provide considerable definition of elements of the present invention. Therefore, those materials are incorporated herein by reference whereby the instant specification can rely upon them for enablement of the particular teachings of each.
Comes now, Tom Ellenby, Peter Ellenby, and Jeffrey Alan Jay with an invention of information systems having position measuring capacity including devices for and methods of presenting information to a user whereby the information presented relates to the position and directional references.
The present invention includes devices and methods for presenting information relating to objects having an association with a particular geometry and location. A device which determines its position and receives indication of a reference direction, responds by searching a database and determining which objects are being addressed; and further by presenting information which relates to addressed objects.
An address indicator defined by the measured position and indicated attitude is used to search a database. The database being comprised of data elements each having a xe2x80x98geometric descriptorxe2x80x99 or spatial definition may include data elements which have a geometric descriptor which forms an intersection with a particular address indicator. When an object""s geometric descriptor forms an intersection with a system""s address indicator, the object is said to be xe2x80x98addressedxe2x80x99 by the system. Database search results produces output including information relating to objects being addressed by a device. The information is presented to a user via a user interfaces which may include graphical user interfaces such as a video display device, among others.
It is a primary objective of the invention to provide systems for presenting information.
It is further an objective to provide systems for addressing an object and presenting information relating to the object.
It is further an objective to provide systems for addressing an object, identifying the object and presenting information relating to the object.
It is further an objective to provide systems for addressing an object, recalling information relating to the object by way of a spatial reference and presenting information relating to the object being addressed.
A better understanding can be had with reference to the detailed description of preferred embodiments and with reference to the appended drawings. These embodiments represent particular ways to realize the invention and are not inclusive of all ways possible. Therefore, there may exist embodiments that do not deviate from the spirit and scope of this disclosure as set forth by the claims, but do not appear here as specific examples. It will be appreciated that a great plurality of alternative versions are possible.